Field of the Invention
The present invention especially relates to a scooter type fuel cell motorcycle that runs with electric power generated by fuel cell.
Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle that includes a fuel tank, a fuel cell stack (hereinafter simply referred to as a fuel cell), a secondary battery, and an electric motor has been developed. The fuel tank stores a fuel, for example, hydrogen gas. The fuel cell generates electric power by chemical reaction of fuel and air, specifically oxygen in the air. The electric motor drives drive wheels.
A fuel cell system of this type generates a considerable amount of heat corresponding to the electric power generated in association with the power generation. A fuel cell system for four-wheeled vehicle includes a water-cooled cooling system featuring high cooling efficiency and a compressor. The compressor sends a large amount of air to the fuel cell system to generate a large amount of electric power. Some fuel cell two-wheeled vehicles also include the water-cooled fuel cell system that can generate comparatively large amount of electric power. Meanwhile, with an air-cooled fuel cell system whose generated electric power is designed to be a comparatively low electric power, around several kW, a large amount of accessories and a similar member related to the cooling system of the water-cooled fuel cell system are unnecessary. There is an example where the water-cooled fuel cell system is used for a vehicle such as the fuel cell two-wheeled vehicle, which can run at a low output.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the following arrangement structure is employed. The fins are provided to cool the electronic components. Travelling wind, which is caused to pass through so as to go along the frame cover, is given to cool the DC/DC converter.
As disclosed in Patent Document No. 2, the following structure is employed. The electronic components requiring various cooling are disposed under the seat on which a rider is seated to ensure protecting the fuel cell. Further, taking the travelling wind into the frame cover ensures cooling the electronic components and taking in cooling wind for the air-cooled fuel cell.
As disclosed in Patent Document No. 3, the following vehicle structure is employed. To avoid influence from rain and mud spatters to intake air for the air-cooled fuel cell, the fuel cell is disposed above the frame.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-187587
Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-274714
Patent Document No. 3 Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-78623
To internally generate electricity from fuels, hydrogen and oxygen, the air-cooled fuel cell mounted on the fuel cell two-wheeled vehicle performs forced inspiration with the fans. The air intake efficiency affects power output. Generally, to prevent inducing performance degradation or a similar degradation due to high temperature of the electron system components, such as a battery, water cooling and a forced air cooling structure with the fans are employed.
However, with the above-described conventional technique, if another component is disposed in front of an air intake duct of the air-cooled fuel cell, the component causes a loss of intake air pressure. This degrades power generation efficiency, resulting in degrade of power output. Adding the water cooling and the forced air cooling structure for cooling the electronic components newly require a radiator and a cooling fan. Including these components, this results in increase in vehicle weight or a similar problem due to restriction in the layout of the components and increase in the count of components.